Wendy's Dreadful Return
by Witchress
Summary: Two years have passed since Wendy's adventure with Peter Pan. Every night she waits by her window for him to return, but when he doesn't show, she finds herself being kidnapped by Hook. Will Peter get to her in time? RR
1. Haunting Memories

Authors Note: This is based off of the 2003 Peter Pan movie (my favorite movie of all time). Two years have passed since Wendy went on her grand adventure with Peter. She is different in many ways. But then Hook kidnaps her and takes her to Neverland. Peter rescues her, but something has changed about him, as well. He has grown. Will they catch up on where they left off or will Wendy take other actions? Review, please! (First Peter Pan fan fiction, might not be the best, but please take it easy on me. It'll get better!)

--CHAPTER ONE--

(Haunting Memories)

Wendy sat on her window seat, which she had done every night for the last two years, and stared up at the starry night sky. It had been two years since her adventure to Neverland with Peter. Ever since their last goodbyes, Wendy sat waiting every night with the window wide open, hoping for his return. She wanted more than anything to stare into his captivating green eyes and know that everything would be okay. When she was flying with him, she felt free and wanted for the first time. Now that he was gone, She was more alone than she had ever been. She felt empty and lost within herself. Worst of all, she was growing up and now that she was, she didn't want to.

As Wendy stared up at the heavens, the stars twinkled and seemed to whisper to her. For a second, it seemed as though they were telling her that he would come back. Though, she knew that Peter had forgotten her. In the deepest pit of her heart, she knew he would never come back to her. Wendy felt a lump form in her throat and tears form in the corner of her blue eyes. She had to be strong! She couldn't be seen crying! It was preposterous! Then, she just couldn't hold on any longer and began to cry; letting tears run down her cheeks until her eyes were soar and body felt raw.

Hours later, Wendy had managed to cry herself to sleep by the window seat. Her face was red and blotchy and her eyes puffy. The window still remained open and her bed untouched. Mr. Darling opened Wendy's bedroom door slowly. His heart fell heavy at the very sight of his only daughter.

"I hate seeing her like this, Mary." Mr. Darling said to his wife. "It just breaks my heart to see her like this every night."

"I do not know what to do anymore. She will not speak a thing of it to me." Mrs. Darling said in grief.

Mr. Darling loved his daughter very much and in the past two years, whatever had happened to her, she had changed. She often had to force a smile in the corner of her lips and rarely would anyone see her laugh. The Lost Boys even found it odd. They never knew Wendy before Neverland, but they were sure that is was because of Peter.

Mr. Darling walked up to Wendy and picked her up. Wendy began to stir.

"I want to be by the window, father....." Wendy whispered softly.

"Why have you been crying Wendy? What are you not telling me?" Mrs. Darling demanded. Wendy stayed silent, pretending to be asleep.

Mr. Darling placed her on the window seat, covering her with a soft blanket and kissing her goodnight. "Please dream well, my dear Wendy." Mr. And Mrs. Darling walked out of her room and closed the door, leaving her to drift slowly into her dreams.

----

Memories haunted her dreams that night- lost and forgotten memories. Words seemed to rot and age over the past two years.

"Surely you must have felt love once for something..... or someone." Wendy hoped for him to say yes.

Peter walked up to her face, as if to kiss her, then motioned to her ear. "Never. Even the sound of it offends me." Then he pulled away.

Wendy tossed and turned in her bed, the thoughts racing through her head.

"You be quiet or I'll banish you just like Tink!" Peter screamed. Not she was in the tree house and peter was holding his sword and pointing it at Wendy.

"I WILL NOT BE BANNISHED!" She screamed.

Peter became angry and his voice rose. "Then leave! And take your feelings with you!"

----

Wendy shot up from her bed, panting. Just a dream, she thought. But it was too real.....

Authors Note: I hope you liked it. It isn't quite to the point of the story, it's just getting you all started. I'm hoping to get some Reviews on this one. Oh, and just to spice it up, I am not going to update unless I get 3 reviews! So tell your buddies, too! Hope you enjoyed!


	2. Hook's Return

Authors Note: Well, the summery was supposed to be in the beginning of the first chapter, but it didn't show up for some reason. I'll fix that. Anyways, I'm happy to see 5 reviews on chapter one! - That makes me feel like a really great writer! YAY! This chapter has more action in it. Sorry if the first one was not as fun. Anyways, As I said before, it is clearly based from the 2003 Peter Pan movie. So if you haven't seen it, the quotes that are repeated may not be familiar. Let us make this a challenge now and have 5 more reviews before I post the next chapter, Aye? Thanks! REVIEW PLEASE!

:::--CHAPTER TWO--:::

(Hook's Return)

Wendy returned home from school the next evening. She went up to her room and picked up a charcoal pencil and paper. She walked over to the window, sat down, and began to draw. She drew her window with every beautiful detail. Then, little bye little, she began to draw a figure, standing in front of the window. She formed the figure, the clothes, hair and then the face. Every shadow and detail was added. In the end, there was the very boy that haunted her dreams every night. She even added his crooked smile. It burned her chest to look. Why did she bother to draw him? Because it was true what she had tried to deny- she did love him. Wendy loved him more than anything in the world. She would do anything to see him again.

She placed the paper and charcoal down on her desk and sat once more by the window, staring up at the sky and hoping.

"Oh, Peter. I guess my most feared dreams have come true- you truly have forgotten me." With that, Wendy felt herself about to cry once more. Then, she heard a knock on her door. She held her tears and swallowed her sorrows. "Come in."

In came eight young boys, all in their pajamas. Michael, John, Tootles, Curly, Slightly, Nibs, and the twins came in and looked up at Wendy. Slightly was the son of Wendy's Aunt Millicent. He come to the Darling house quite often to see the other boys and Wendy.

"Wendy, could you tell us a story?" Michael, the youngest of them all asked stepping foreword.

"Yes, Wendy! Tell us a story!" Slightly agreed. He walked over to the window and sat down in front of Wendy. The others fallowed.

A sweet smile sat upon Wendy's face at that very moment. It had been so long since she had told a story. If truth were told, she wasn't even sure that she could anymore.

"All right, all right. What would you all like to hear?" Wendy asked.

"Cinderella!" Tootles yelled.

"Beauty and the Beast!" the twins agreed.

Slightly stood up to get all their attention. "I think she should tell one of Peter Pan!"

Everyone started to cheer and sat down quietly, waiting for Wendy to begin. However, they did not know that the very boy in her stories was the boy that made her cry every night.

There was silence for a moment. John looked up at Wendy in wonder. Was she not going to tell the story? "Wendy? Are you alright?" He asked.

"Yes. Sorry." She paused for a moment, and then began. "Once there was a boy who decided not to grow up. So, he ran away to Kensington Gardens, where he met a fairy named Tinker Bell....." As Wendy told the story, she began to feel lifted into the air, as if she were flying again. Her soul felt free again. Why was that when she told her stories, she felt lifted, but when she thought of him and only him, she felt heavy? "You see, because Captain Hook was evil, he was filled with unhappy thoughts and they brought him down. Thus, the beast swallowed him whole and the lost boys cheered. It was the end of misery in Neverland."

"And then they all flew home and grew up, right, Wendy?" Tootles asked.

"All except one, Tootles. All except one." Wendy sighed and then looked at the boys sitting in front of her. "Well run along, now. It is late and you all must be getting to bed."

"Goodnight, Wendy." They all said, walking out of the room and into the nursery where all their beds were waiting for them.

Wendy turned back to the window and stared up at the stars. In the corner of her eye, she saw a little bear lying alone on her carpet. She smiled and picked it up. Then, a face peered through a crack in the door.

"Come in, Michael." Wendy said.

Michael walked up to his elder sister and took the teddy bear from her hand. He did not leave, though. He simply looked up at her and sighed. "Why are you so unhappy, Wendy? I can hear you crying sometimes at night. Is it part of growing up?"

"Yes, Michael. It is very much a part of growing up."

With that, Michael kissed his sister goodnight and went to bed.

----

Once again, Wendy lied asleep by the window. Dreams filled her hear that dark, rainy night. But Wendy was not alone that night at all. In the darkness of the night, a haunting figure watched over her from the rooftops. Wendy found herself shivering. Her eyes batted slightly before she opened them. Still a bit sleepy, she stood up from the window seat and walked to her bed. It was rather cold in the room, so she decided to close the window, just this once. But, when she was back at the window, a face peered back at her. Thinking it was Peter, she opened the window almost immediately.

"Hello, my beauty." Hook said, leaping into the room and grabbing Wendy's arm.

"Hook!" Wendy yelled surprised to see who it was.

"It seems that Peter has missed you greatly. So, I have decided to hand deliver you to him- after I cut his throat!" He clenched his teeth by the very thought of the boy. He had been trying to kill Peter Pan for years. It was an unending battle. This time, however, Hook had planned to use Wendy as bait.

Wendy tried to loosen his grip on her hand. Hook just tightened it.

"Smee! Take her aboard." Hook said, a wicked smile forming on his lips.

"Aye, aye, Captain." Smee grabbed the girl and took her onto the ship.

"PETER!" He voice seemed to echo through the night, waking each sleeping boy in the nursery.

"Wendy!" Slightly yelled, sitting up in his bed. He ran out of the nursery and into Wendy's room. The window was flung open, as usual, but a note was pinned to the inside of her door by a sword.

"Oh, no."


	3. Shocking Surprise

Authors Note: This chapter took a while because I didn't like the way it was written at first, so I restarted. I was very surprised at the amount of reviews I seemed to get on the last chapter! Thanks guys! This chapter is a bit short, but I am hoping myself that they will get longer. I just want to get them to you all so quickly! Lol! Read and tell me what you think! -

::--CHAPTER THREE--::

(A Shocking Surprise)

Slightly thought for sure that the Great War between Hook and the grand Peter Pan was long over. He was wrong. Somehow, Hook had come back and he was even madder than before. He had taken Wendy prisoner and was determined to kill Peter.

Thunder crashed from outside, making Slightly jump to attention. He looked over to the window and suddenly there was a boy there. He was clothed with leaves and acorns from trees. His body was drenched from the rain. His body was still. The boy's face was filled with terror and panic. His legs seemed to give out on him and he collapsed to the ground.

"Peter!" Slightly yelled, running to his side.

"I'm too late, aren't I?" Peter said, looking up at the familiar boy. "I flew as fast as I could, but I am too late. He took her....."

Slightly sat down beside Peter. The two that were once the best of friends were practically strangers now. "Hook left a note."

Peter looked at the door with the note hanging there. It was addressed to Peter. Hook was expecting Peter to come back. He grabbed the note from the door and began to read:

Pan,

Two years have passed since my defeat.

I will not surrender that easily. If you will not

fight me on your own free will, I shall have

to force you. If you defeat me, you may have

your Wendy back.

Yours Truly,

Captain J. Hook

Peter's hands turned to a fist. When he left Wendy's window for the last time, he made himself a promise. He promised that no matter what, he would never return to her. He wanted her to be safe. He did not want her to be in danger because of him. Now, Hook had her and would go to any measures to get Peter to him.

"Get the others. We leave immediately." Peter said.

Slightly ran out the hall and into the nursery, shaking each sleeping boy. Each one tossed and turned. "Wendy has been kidnapped! Hook has taken her prisoner and Peter needs our help!"

Immediately, they all jumped up and out of their beds. Questions flew from every direction. Then, Peter walked into the room. "Let's go."

----

Wendy began to stir from a painful slumber. Another terrible nightmare haunted her unconscious min once again. She had dreamed that Peter had returned to her from Neverland. He was different, though. He looked scared. She didn't know how to explain it. Looking around, Wendy found that she was tied tightly to the mast of a large ship. Her body ached and her head throbbed in pain. Then, Wendy looked up to taunting smile above her. Those dark deathly cold eyes stared down at her. Something in her wanted to believe that it was another one of her dreams.

"I never imagined it would be so difficult to capture a mere girl." Hook raised his brow, curiously. "You took down quite a few of my men."

Nothing seemed to jog Wendy's memory. The last thing that she remembered was waking up in the middle of the night and then seeing Hook at her window. She looked at Hook confused.

The tall man sighed and knelt down to her. "I had you taken onto my ship. You put up quite a fight, knocking three of my men. You tried to climb to the top of the mast, though I'm not sure why, and your gripped slipped, you fell to the ground, which may explain the large wound on your head."

Wendy felt the top of her head and there seemed to be a small bit of dried blood. Now it came back to her. She wanted to know what was going on. Why was he taking **her**?

"What do you want with me?" Wendy asked, sitting up strait and trying to look bold.

"Two years ago that dreadful crocodile swallowed me whole. It would seem that a miracle occurred and I survived. That retched boy always manages to get away. He always manages to defeat me. If he is alive, I will suffer. So, I needed to lure him here. I need to use the one thing that he would give his life freely to. That's when I thought, use the girl." Hook looked at her, fire burning in his eyes.

Hook's smile suddenly turned into a frown as the sound of cracking ice rang through his ears. He swung around and saw the frozen water begin to crack and melt, very quickly. Ice was melting all over the ship and the flowers on shore were beginning to bloom. Wicked thoughts filled the mind of the Captain. He turned to Wendy and smiled once more, this time, excitement hid behind that smile, but what for?

"Peter....." Wendy whispered.

----

Peter flew through the now sunny sky of Neverland with 8 boys flying close behind. Peter was dreadfully worried that something had happened to Wendy. He knew Hook well and knew that he would kill her any chance he got for no reason at all. The one thing that seemed to bother Peter was this other feeling deep inside. It was unfamiliar to him. It was painful and he didn't like it. He tried to ignore it, but couldn't. He began to cry. He flew ahead of the boys, wanting to be alone for some reason.

"What's wrong with Peter?" Michael asked Slightly.

Slightly simply shook his head in disappointment. "I don't know."

Peter landed by the tree house and just stood there, crying. He thought himself foolish. Peter Pan did NOT cry! Why would he? Why should he? He wiped away his tears and stood up straight, trying to be gallant. "I cannot find Wendy if I cry. That will not help me at all.

Peter flew off again, this time, towards the pirate ship. He did not expect himself to rescue her immediately, but he wanted to know what he was up against. He figured that the Lost Boys knew where they were going; he didn't think much of that anymore.

The pirate ship seemed so different from what he had remembered. After all, he had not fought Hook in some time. He refused to after what he had done to Wendy and to him. He dove down to the bright pink clouds and sat upon one, watching carefully fro any sign of his Wendy. Then, he saw her. He had spotted the one girl that he would ever care for. Wendy was his friend and.....possibly more. But something was different. She was taller and her figure had changed quite a bit. Peter wanted to get a closer look. He took out his telescope and looked into it. Now he could see her face; that was a mistake. Wendy had grown up. She was older. Peter dropped the telescope, but before he had realized what he had done, it was too late.

The telescope hit the water with a splash. Hook turned to the sound, and then looked around sharply. He knew who it was and he was ready. "Come out, Pan!" he yelled. His men drew their swords. They were excited to finally see the prince of Neverland again. They all wanted to slice him into pieces. Peter was a nuisance that was not wanted by the pirates one bit.

Peter drew back. He did not want to bee seen yet. If he was, he could probably get away, but he didn't want to endanger Wendy even more, so her quietly began to fly away. Hook had already spotted him.

"FIRE!" Hook shouted, pointing in the direction of where Peter was flying.

Peter turned around quickly to see nothing but a large cannon ball firing directly at him and only getting closer.

Authors Note: when you review this story (hoping you will) tell me EVERYTHING that is on your mind about this chapter! I wanna know! You guys are my inspiration, here! REVIEW!


	4. Shot Through Nobel Intentions

Authors Note: Sorry it took my so long, guys. It's longer than before and I hope you like it. Please be open to any suggestions because it's better if you help than not help! I'm happy to see so many reviews and I give the credit to all of the readers that reviewed because they are my inspiration. Must have 10 reviews before I update! I'm mot using any of my writing muscles until I see TEN! Lol! Read and Review!

::--CHAPTER FOUR--::

(Shot Through Nobel Intentions)

The cannon ball was coming straight at Peter with enormous speed. He flew away just in time, looking down upon the wicked man who called himself Hook. Peter was enraged and scared at the same time. With blind anger, he flew towards Hook, drawing his sword. Hook ran out to the front of the ship. He was ready for the fight of the century. Hook drew his sword and readied himself.

"Come on, Peter! Let out all that anger that you have been holding for all these years!" Hook screamed with confidence.

"Peter, no!" Wendy screamed.

Peter heard her. He stopped in mid air. For a second he just stared at her. It had been so long since he had seen her face. She was always there to comfort him. He had just then realized what that pain was. It was guilt. He did know the feeling after all, but a boy never wants to admit when he feels guilty. Especially Peter. All those times he had treated Wendy like dirt. He would look down upon her with pride. He was exactly the thing that he feared the most. He was just like Hook. He denied his feelings for her and shoved it in her face. No wonder why she wanted to leave. It was because of him.

Suddenly, Peter felt a remarkable pain in his chest. Everything seemed to stop in an instant. He placed a hand where the pain seemed to come from and noticed that something was very sticky. Raising his hand to see what it was, Peter noticed a change in color on his hand. He looked out at Wendy once more, confused. Then, he dropped from the sky and plunged into the water.

"PETER!" Wendy screamed at the top of her lungs.

A wicked and sinister grin danced across Hook's face. He lowered his gun to his side and looked back at the girl. He wanted so much to see her cry; tears of fright and distress. He wanted to hear her screams of terror. She began to scream. It was music to his ears. Hook had hit two birds with once stone and it was simply music to his ears. He stuck the gun back in his pocket and walked to the crew, who seemed to be staring at the water in shock.

"A moment of silence to our fallen enemy, Peter Pan."

The whole crew removed their hats and bowed, and then cheering filled the ship. Jugs of rum and beer were passed around in celebration.

Captain Hook had never planned on actually shooting Peter. In fact, he wished that he hadn't. Hook wanted a fight. Shooting his opponent was most certainly not a fight. A good battle for Hook would be a fair one. But, nonetheless, Peter Pan was gone and gone for good, so why not celebrate.

"YOU MONSTER!" Wendy yelled, trying to get loosed of the bonds that held her and run to the man that had shot Peter. "How could you?! How could you have just shot him?!"

"Why, it's very simple." Hook said softly. Then his smile told his hidden feelings to it all. "He seemed to be in the way of the bullet."

Peter fell into the black abyss of the sea. Descending slowly to end, Peter began to dream. Time was short. He only wished that he could look into the beautiful crystal blue eyes of Wendy's once more. Peter would have his final adventure, but now, it didn't seem so fun anymore.

Darkness surrounded and embraced him. Peter could feel himself flying. He slipped into a deep sleep.

Then he heard a voice. It was faint, and then grew louder. It seemed to mock him in some way. Then, it was clear. That same voice that taunted him these years. Echoing through his mind and pounding into him like one hundred nails. Louder and louder it became.

"You will die alone and unloved."

**Stop it. Please, STOP!** Peter screamed in his mind. It was pure torture. The things the man had once said to him were true.

It repeated and screamed. Nothing would stop it! He would die hearing the haunting voice of Captain Hook for all eternity.

Michael, John, Slightly, Tootles, Nibs, Curly, and the twins all wondered the forests of Neverland in search of Peter Pan. Slightly and John saw him disappear, but they couldn't quite remember where to.

"Why don't we go ask the mermaids?" Tootles asked, not quite thinking clearly at the time.

"Are you mad? Peter is the only one who can go near them without getting **killed**!" Nibs said in reply.

Mermaids were not how they are in storybooks. In Neverland, they were dark creatures. They were in touch with all things mysterious and knew everything that went on in Neverland. The one problem was that only Peter could understand them and Peter was the only one they trusted. Therefore, the boys canceled that out of the plan.

"Wait," John turned around to face the others. "Do you think Peter would have gone after Wendy himself?"

All of them gasped. "That's absurd! Peter loves an adventure as much as the next boy, but he's not stupid! He brought us with him for a reason." Slightly yelled. Slightly was the second oldest of the eight boys. He always looked after everyone when Wendy was not around. When he was a Lost Boy, he was second in command. If anyone was going to help Peter, it was him. Peter was like a brother. There was a certain love between them. Even if Peter did not come back to London with the rest of them, they were still a family.

The boys kept walking until they exited the forests and onto the beach. It was a beautiful day out and they all were tired. Michael went up to the water and walked in just to wet his feet. It felt so nice after walking around looking for Peter all day. They all fallowed. Everyone was playing around and kicking water while Slightly just stood in shame. He was disgusted with himself for allowing Hook to take her like that. He should have been there sooner.

"Come on, Slightly!" The twins yelled, then went back to their games.

He was about to go play when something caught the corner of his eye. Slightly turned around to the shore of the water to see a body. It looked like it was dead and probably fresh. He ran to see who it was.

"Lost Boys! Lost Boys! Come here!" Slightly yelled kneeling next to the limp body. Slightly turned to body around so it would be facing up to the sun. Then, almost immediately he jumped back.

"PETER!" They all yelled.

"He's been shot! No! Peter!" cried Tootles.

"We have to get him back to the hideout!" Slightly said, putting two hands under Peter's wilted body. The others did the same and they all carried him back into the forest.

Hours later, Peter began to stir. He looked around to see eight friendly faces looking back at him. He tried to stand up, but the pain in his left side was too great.

"You'll be better in a couple days, I believe, Peter. I don't know if I did a good job bandaging it, but my mother usually does it." John said.

"It's just fine, John." Peter thought for a minute, trying to remember what had happened. Then, it all came back. "I wanted to see with my own eyes if Wendy was okay, so I flew out to the ship. I was about to fly away when Hook caught sight of me. He shot me and I fell into the waters. I was on the verge of dying when I felt something within myself scream out. I kept telling myself to stay alive for her. I told myself that Wendy needed me."

It grew silent. The others bowed their heads to Wendy's name. With Peter down, there was no chance of saving her now. For all they knew, she could have been killed and thrown to the sea by now.

"We have to prepare for a battle. Hook thinks I am dead, so there is an advantage in that. But Wendy will be in more danger. We will get her back and kill hook once and for all."


	5. Hook's Skeem

Authors Note: Sorry about the short chapter, guy. I wanted to post it. I'll get going on the next one right away! SORRY!

**:CHAPTER FIVE:**

**(HOOK'S SKEEM)**

After the death of Peter Pan, Hook had locked Wendy up in a small storage closet on the ship. It had been hours and the sun was setting. All the pirates were still talking and drinking in celebration. All accept one.

Hook stood at the stern of the ship and watched as the sun was setting. Honestly, there was nothing to see. Dark clouds covered the whole sky and only small rays of colored sunlight came through. Hook should have been rejoicing by the death of his enemy, but instead, he felt repulsed. For months he had planned his trap. He kidnapped the girl and lured Pan into his trap perfectly, but something was wrong. The challenge for Hook was gone. He had no reason to live on. For if there was no Peter Pan, there could be no Hook. On the other hand, there were always opponents to face. He would find another. No. He wouldn't find another; he would create one.

A wicked smile crossed the lips of Captain Hook. He admired his brilliant mind. For now, he planned to rest. The beginning of a new era began in the morning.

Below beck, Wendy sat in the small room crying. For two years, she waited patiently for Peters return. Then, when she finally sees him he dies. Wendy was a poison that seemed to spread everywhere. She was the reason for everything. If it weren't for her, Peter would be alive.

Wendy was beginning to get hungry and she felt sick. She hadn't had food in about a day now. She remembered her mother's delicious dinners. Then shame came upon her. She felt disgusted with herself for thinking about food at a time such as this. She would rather starve than accept food from any **pirate **of **Captain Hook**. She would let herself die. She didn't want to live any more. She simply wanted to die.

Wendy wiped away her tears and lay her head down on the dirty, damp floor. She didn't think that she would get much sleep, but it was better to at least try. For about an hour, she watching the light from outside seep through the crack of the door. The pirates were still awake and probably would be all night. Slowly, she began to fall asleep. She began to dream.

Visions of her family danced in her head that night. Wendy dreamt of her mother's kiss and her father's pride. She dreamt her brothers' playful personalities and humorous actions. But among each person there hovered a dark shadow. Slowly the dark figures began to wrap themselves around her family, strangling them and killing them. As for Wendy, she just stood there, laughing and smiling as if it were a game. Screams echoes through her dream walls. She saw her mother's fearful face looking at her, wondering why. Why what? Her brothers screamed and cried for help, each one falling to the ground one-by-one.

Wendy looked around what seemed to be her nursery and saw one boy. He stood before her with his sword held high. His cold, betrayed, green eyes narrowed as they spotted her. He wore leaves from trees as clothing and his dirty-blonde hair was uncombed and messy. Wendy found a wicked smile cross her lips.

"Hello, Peter." She said.

Wendy jumped up from the floor of the closet. She was panting. Was that really a dream? It must have been. But Wendy knew that something was wrong. It was more than just a dream.

Hook was awake at the crack of dawn. He knew what had to be done. A smile fell upon his lips when he though of it. He came across the closet and slammed it open. "Hello, my dear." He said to Wendy.

"…"

"I have things for you to do." Hook thought for a moment. "Complete them and I'll consider keeping you alive."

Wendy looked at him. What did he mean?

Hook held out his hand to her, about to make an offer she couldn't refuse. "I want you to find and kill those boys of yours."

"Are you mad? I'd rather die than help the likes of you!"

Hook grabbed Wendy's wrist and pulled her to him so they met eye to eye. "If you would rather die, then so be it. But as you sink to the bottom of the sea, the creatures are not as kind as I."


End file.
